


LUST.

by RYEONG



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Murder, Murderers, Partners in Crime, Rape Aftermath, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONG/pseuds/RYEONG
Summary: Lust makes people do weird things.wp @ gawiah





	1. IDOL.

**Author's Note:**

> kyungwan is jeongyeon btw

Shaky hands gripped the pink flipphone, pale, slender hands that belonged to Chou Tzuyu. They were covered with blood, and though her best efforts to get rid of it, it stayed there as proof that she had just murdered Park Eunseo, the most famous and beloved idol.

Guilt seeped through her skin; coming out as cold sweatdrops that trickled down her cheek, mixing with the blood. She was kneeling over the body, practically sitting on it. Her hands, still clenching the device, punched the lifeless idol as Tzuyu screamed,

"I hate you!"

Over and over again, she repeated the phrase. Anger and shamed and guilt and, worst of all, loneliness was all she felt. The overload of emotions was too much for her to bare, and she did what she didn't plan to do.

"Eomma," She croaked as she lifted the phone up to her ear. "Eomma, I've done something really b.... bad."

"I, I," She dug her nails into the corpse's flesh as she spoke.

"I killed someone," She admitted. "I murdered Park Eunseo."


	2. HER.

TZUYU DIARY ENTRY, 19-12-00

I used to be normal.

But everything started with her.

And everything has to end with her.

She was walking perfection. Her touch was pure bliss. And our relationship started with Eunseo, a idol very similar to Sana.

Sana sat beside me and I was very tempted to move, but she had this thing about her that made me want to stay. She just made me feel welcome.

That's why I'm so attached to her. She was my first and only friend.

She was obsessed with Eunseo. She would drag me along to every concert and fan meet-up. Her room was full of posters of this idol and it made me jealous. Sana payed more attention to someone who didn't even know her than me, her best friend.

And I was glad my mom caught us making out, because she stopped and left my house. Then, I was able to process it all. What if she was thinking about Eunseo when she kissing me?


	3. STRANGE.

Kyungwan took a seat in front of the handcuffed girl, a sigh leaving her lips. She glanced at Tzuyu, almost choking when she realized how young she looked.

"You're Chou Tzuyu?" She asked, just to be sure she didn't walk into the wrong room.

"Yes, in the flesh." Tzuyu flashed a charming smile and leaned forward, her eyes lazily staring back at Kyungwan. "I killed Park Eunseo."

Kyungwan nodded, feeling the tension in the air. She mentally cursed herself for being so awkward. "Yes, why did you do that?" 

"She tried to touch me, you know, at my private areas." Tzuyu seemed really convincing, the way she looked down was pitiful. Her eyebrows furrowed in a way Kyungwan noticed all the innocent people do. Still, she had to get a more detailed story.

"Look, you're young. Young people don't know better, right? Self defense is taught all wrong." She laughs, trying to cheer Tzuyu up. It didn't. Kyungwan regretted it. "I- Where did you get the knife?"

"I carry it all the time." Tzuyu mumbled. "For self defense." She stares at her fingernails, which were filthy with blood. "I didn't want to kill her."

"How many times did you stab her?"

Tzuyu titled her head, trying to remember. "Six- maybe seven? I'm not sure." She sits up straight, staring straight at the detetive. "You believe me, right? Will people people me? I was so scared. I hope people will believe me."

Kyungwan nods, not wanting to be mean. "In time."


	4. TEAR.

Tzuyu stares at her hands. She rubs them together, almost able to feel Eunseo's blood.

"She raped me?" She says, unsure. Then her eyes widen and she looks up at the tired Kyungwan. "Yes, she raped me."

Kyungwan sighs and rubs her head. "More details. I know it's hard for you but I need something more. Something convincing."

"That's not convincing?" Tzuyu cocks her head and scoffs. Tears flow down her face, unexpectedly, and she drops her head in the same hands she used to kill someone. "I didn't want t-to kill her!"

"Stop crying." Kyungwan says softly though she was panicking. "I believe you!"

"Do you?"

Tzuyu smiles.

 


	5. LIAR.

Kyungwan went home that day, completely worn out. She confused as well.

Why would Park Eunseo rape someone?

But why would anyone rape someone?

How can Tzuyu change her mood so quickly?

So many questions were running through her mind but she knew for sure Tzuyu was telling the truth. She was just a kid.

After talking to her mom, she found out that Tzuyu was head of Park Eunseo's fanclub. She made it seem like it was cult.

She said that the members would meet Eunseo every week. It was strange because Kyungwan never heard about an idol being friends with fans, let alone speaking to fans.

Tzuyu was definitely traumatized. When they found her, in Eunseo's massive car, covered in so much blood and tears and snot. It was such a ugly sight. Kyungwan cried a bit.

Eunseo was stone dead when they found her, too. Her body was pale white. It wasn't the first time she saw a dead body, but this one gave her chills. Fear still remained in her lifeless eyes.

Kyungwan doesn't believe Tzuyu. But she's forcing herself to. She wants Tzuyu to be innocent. She knows how painful it is to be called guilty for something you haven't done. Murder isn't black and white.


	6. TRAUMA.

Eunseo's smile widened once the seventeen year old entered the car. "Hey, you made it!" She exclaimed. "Did you bring it?"

Tzuyu's shoulders shook yet she smiled nonetheless. She nodded slightly and handed the cd to the girl.

"Wow! Limited Edition!" Eunseo commented and held it closed to her chest. "Thank you so much! I love their music! It's a shame I can't go buy it in a store without everyone following me!"

Tzuyu kept quiet, fiddling around with something in her pocket. The idol noticed and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that?"

When the younger didn't respond, she caressed her thigh. "Are you alright?"

-

"I did nothing wrong." Tzuyu whispered to herself as she felt Kyungwan's eyes pierce into her's. "It was self defense. She was forcing herself on me."

"I know, I know." Kyungwan sighed. "But the doctors examined you-"

"I know! And that was bullshit!" Tzuyu snapped, smacking her fists against the desk. She didn't break eye contact with the frightened woman. She growled, "She is a girl too. She has no dick. She didn't penetrate me at all. She groped me!"

"How did you get the knife?"

"I always carry it." Tzuyu said, slouching in her uncomfortable seat. "No one respects women these days. Not even women." She grinned. "Do you?"

"Yes." Kyungwan responded and tried to ignore the fear she was feeling. "If course."

"Then you'd believe me, right? Eunseo is- was seven years older than me! I'm a high school student, I'm young and innocent-" Tzuyu smiled even wider and clenched her jaw. "I was taken advantage of. She used her power to manipulate me."

"Power isn't always used in bad ways, too." Kyungwan muttered to herself. "But I believe you were manipulated by her, using her power or not."

Tzuyu laughed. "It was her power and fame. She has both men and women squirming at the sight of her." She finally looked away and bit her lip. "She used her fans against me."

"How-"

"I don't need to tell you! She fucking raped me! She deserved to die!" Tzuyu crossed her arms and blinked away tears. "She deserved to die."

"Did you kill her because she groped you or because of something else?" Kyungwan suddenly asked.

There was silence before Tzuyu responded, now crying loudly. "I killed her so her fans would have no one to protect."

 


	7. FEAR.

Fingers tapped against a wooden desk, with nails painted light blue. The white, slender hand belonged to Sana, a girl who wasn't good at math at all.

She groaned, throwing her head back. Her eyes rolled to the left and stared intensely at the girl laying on her bed.

"You're back-" She began but the girl had disappeared when she sat up. Confused, she looked around her room but there was no one there. She huffed, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

She flipped it open, and listened to the beep that indicated a new message. With a click of few purple buttons, she was reading a text sent a few days prior.

It read;

I did it. Unnie, she's gone! Your death won't be in vain.

She chuckled and checked the name of this sender. Her smile fell slightly. Hesitantly, she called the number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line wasn't the voice of the teenager she was once affiliated with.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is it? Is this Tzuyu?"

-

In a room identical to the one Tzuyu was in, Sana sat in front of the short haired policewoman. A look of worry was on her face.

"Is she alright? What happened?!"

Kyungwan sighed, her hand covered her face. "She killed someone."

Sana didn't seem surprised, but she still looked scared. "May I ask who?"

"Park Eunseo, the idol." The older woman said as she tilted her head. "Now- what was your relationship with Chou Tzuyu?"

"She was my best friend." Sana answered, grinning at the memories she made with Tzuyu. "For a long time."

"She's two years your junior. How long did you know her?"

Sana shivered. "Maybe 3-4 years. Yeah, I used to tutor her." She looked down at her long, painted nails. "I left town ten months ago."

Kyunwan nodded, her arms crossed. She squinted her eyes. "Why?"

"I was hospitalized. Depression." Sana said and bit her lip, yet she looked a bit giddy. Like she was holding back a laugh. "I attempted suicide last year."

Kyungwan nodded again. "Did you talk to Sana after you left?"

"No, my family thought it'd be good if I disappeared." Sana looked back at Kyungwan. She sighed hopelessly. "So they faked my death."


	8. COFFEE.

"Do you like coffee?" Kyungwan asked as she woke the teen up from her short nap. "I- I spoke to someone."

Tzuyu smiled as she took the cup from the woman. "Who? My whore mother?" She took a seat at the table, where she'd shed so many tears the past week.

"No, someone else. From high school." Kyungwan grinned too. "You had a lot of friends, right?"

"No. None. Everyone in the fanclub were fake, disgusting people." Tzuyu spat out the coffee and chuckled when the woman flinched. "I hated all of them."

"Well, they're all dead."

"Good." Tzuyu commented and laughed again when Kyungwan looked shocked. "I was in here, how could I kill them?"

"They committed suicide."

Tzuyu clenched her jaw. "Who did you speak too?" She inquired, changing the subject quickly.

"Someone from high school. They told me a lot of things about you. I want you to confirm it all." Kyungwan cleared her throat. "They said you had a sexual relationship with-"

"Don't even mention her name!" Yelled the girl, throwing the cup of black liquid to the ground. "S-she's dead."

"Apparently, she ended things as soon as she turned eighteen."

"Then she killed herself."

"Why did she do it, do you know?"

Feeling like this conversation was getting too much for her, she ended it with, "Maybe she just wanted to feel pain."

 


	9. SMOKE.

Sana stared out the car window, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She clenched the steering wheel, yet there was no need.

The car'd been parked in front of her apartment block for an hour.

Fed up and feeling a bit cold, she quickly left the vehicle and ran up to her small yet cozy home.

She lived alone the past ten months. Her mom and dad payed the rent and everything else. All she ever did was studying, eating and sleeping.

Even though she studied so much, she barely made it to school. She was too depressed.

It was hard for her to even get up in the morning.

She sat down on her bed, and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned, facing a girl in a black and white school uniform.

"You're here." She touched the girl's face and smiled, sighing out of relief. "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again-"

"Soon." The girl whispered and faded away, leaving Sana needy and confused.

Then Sana laid down, the pain in her chest worsening. "Soon." She croaked, before falling into a deep slumber.

-

The whole country was watching the news, some even crying at the report of Eunseo's death. Fans clenched their fists in anger, hoping they put the criminal in prison.

It was extra sad since the murder took place on the day of Eunseo's first solo concert. Twenty thousand fans waited impatiently inside the venue, but the idol never arrived.

Little did they know that just outside, in a long, black limousine, was a dead Eunseo.

Tzuyu'd stabbed her way more than she told Kyunwan, probably 15 times. And she pocketed the celebrity's necklace before she was caught, and they didn't notice it at all.

-

Kyungwan's hands shook violently as she entered to nineteen year old's small apartment. She clenched her fists tightly. "Sana seems so certain you're dead."

Sana merely hummed. "Why haven't you got her a lawyer?" She asked abruptly.

"Well, her mother didn't want one."

"And you're going to listen to that old hag?" Sana sat on her bed and looked up at the awkward policewoman. "You're so anxious for a cop."

"What?" Kyungwan said and gulped. "I'm fine-"

"Do you believe that Eunseo raped Tzuyu?" Sana's face was stone cold, like how Tzuyu appeared most of the time, but Tzuyu showed emotion too. Sana was just a body, she didn't even look alive. "Yoo-ssi, do you?"

"Yes."

"Then let the girl go." Sana suddenly smiled and Kyungwan felt her heart flutter. She blinked hard before requesting, "but before you do that, let me see her."

"But," Kyungwan cleared her throat. "She's convinced your dead."

Sana nodded and stood up, like a robot. "Do you want tea?" Everything about her changed in a split second. Kyungwan was scared, yet she was fascinated in Sana. So very fascinated.

She made the tea and Kyungwan took it from her hands submissively, awkwardly sitting on the red bed Sana owned. She took a sip. "I'm not a police officer, I'm a detective." She blurted out.

Sana sat at her desk and clicked a pen. She chuckled, "I don't care," She paused before restating; "I don't care what you are. I want you to help Tzuyu."

Kyungwan, gulping down the delicious tea and feeling it burn down her throat sensationally, only nodded. This tea was amazing! She noticed how it tasted of berries. She smiled softly, her eyes drooping.  "I'll try my best!" She slurred.

Sana turned around in her seat and laughed. She took the empty cup from Kyungwan's hands and put it on her wooden table. She clenched the pen tightly in her right pen. "Yoo-ssi, why doesn't she have a lawyer?"

Kyungwan, struggling to stay seated, shifted uncomfortably and bounced her legs up and down. She shrugged and let out a whine. "I donnnn'tttt knoooowwww!"

Sana found it very amusing. She watched the girl closely, how her eyes went from tired to wide repetitively.  She giggled uncontrollably.  "I didn't know you were so childish."

Kyungwan didn't no what was happening to her, she was trying to stay focused. "I- Tell me m-more about Tzu- Tzu- T-"

"Tzuyu." Sana finished her question then answered it, "I was in a  sexual  relationship with her." The words hung in the air for a while. She continued, "and we did everything together. Everything."

"Did she ever seem a bit weird to you? I think she's fucking weird!" Kyungwan snorted then gasped. She didn't mean to say that. Instantly, she tried to apologise but the nineteen year old cut her off.

"No comment." Sana joked and laughed. "Actually, she never seemed that bad to me. Well- no, not at all. Maybe that's because I'm just as weird as her."

Kyungwan stared deeply into her eyes, then felt extremely tired again and fell forward, banging her head against the hard chair. The sound echoed through the room and Sana laughed, kicking the girl's unconscious body before sighing.

"About time." She uttered.


	10. MIRRORS.

Tzuyu sat waiting and waiting for Kyungwan as she picked at her nails. Becoming impatient, she bit hard on one and drew blood. Right when she did that, the door flung open.

"Chou Tzuyu." Tzuyu couldn't believe her ears. She shook her head as her shaky hands covered her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes. The voice she thought was gone, the voice she thought was buried 6 feet under, was speaking to her.

She let out a sob.

"Hey, don't fucking cry!" Slender hands wrapped around her body and she could feel Sana's chin press against her shoulder but she had shut her eyes, unable to bear the sight of seeing her again. The elder held her tight. "I'm here, I'm here. It'll be alright, right? It'll be alright."

"You're not real!" Tzuyu whispered, scared to even raise her voice a little bit. Tears stopped rolling down her puffy cheeks but she still felt so much panic and fear flowing through her body. "You're dead-"

"Tzuyu," Sana pulled harshly on Tzuyu's chin, forcing her to look at her. "That was fake, remember?  I'm alive. It's part of the plan. Do you remember it?"

Tzuyu sniffled and nodded.

Sana smiled. "Well, I have to cut things short because-"

"I killed someone." Tzuyu choked and fiddled with her fingers. "I really killed Eunseo for you." She grabbed Sana's arm and growled, "I KILLED HER!"

Sana laughed. "I know! Well done!"

-

Kyungwan woke up still in Sana's room, yet now the bright lights were dimmed and slightly red. She groaned at the pain in her head and tried to sit up, only to find out that she was chained to the bed. 

The soft, silk blanket beneath her was cold and she shivered, realizing she wasn't wearing what she remembered. Now, she wore a short, fancy black dress. It was also silk. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach and she looked down. A scream escaped her mouth and she killed her legs, trying her very best to push the smiling girl away. "GO AWAY!"

"That's no fun." Sana pouted and slid her chin all the way up to Kyungwan's chest. She rested her head on her breast and chuckled. "You were ideal. Sexy, dumb police officer- no, detective. And you already knew Tzuyu was lying, but you let her get away with it. You have feelings for her?"

The girl below her breathed out heavily. Her cheeks flushed red.

"That's sick, you do! You're a pedo!" Sana stood up, laughing as she watched the detective squirm. She straightened her back and put her hands on her hips. "We're both wearing the same thing, see? So is Tzuyu. She looks so sexy, wouldn't you agree?"

Sana left the room for a second before returning with Tzuyu. The seventeen year old looked so tired yet she wore a big, red smile. Her face was caked in white powder and blush was recklessly applied on her cheeks. 

"Isn't she pretty?" Sana said and hugged her tightly. "So pretty. She's always been so pretty. Oh- of course, I think you're pretty too. Your short hair is so pretty, you could be a idol! Hopefully one that doesn't rape people!"

"So," Kyungwan murmured. "It's true?"

"What?" Sana asked, a smirk growing on her face. "What's true?"

"That Eunseo r-raped Tzuyu-"

Kyungwan was cut off by loud, high-pitched laughs from both of the teenagers. Tzuyu's eyes watered and she struggled to speak. "F-F-FUCK NO!"

"Don't look like that!" Sana said as she approached the chained girl, then she finally released her. But before Kyungwan could do a runner, she hugged her tightly. "Eunseo didn't rape anyone." She whispered. "And I got Tzuyu to kill her. Is that enough? Police officer, detective Yoo Kyungwan, will you arrest me now?"

Kyungwan gasped and tried to pull away but felt herself becoming comfortable in her embrace. "Why- Why did you do it?!" She wailed with tears in her eyes from shame.

"Because her manager raped me. There! There's the rapist? Arrest him, will you?" Sana let go of the poor woman and layed down on the cool bed. "We're going to kill everyone associated with him."

"You won't get away with this!" Kyungwan cried and looked up at Tzuyu in terror. She grabbed the girl's hands and squeezed them tightly, desperate. "Don't do it! Please don't do it!"

Tzuyu kneeled down on the bed and intertwined their fingers together. "It's nice, isn't it?" She said with a smile, ignoring Kyungwan's sobs.

"I know." Sana croaked and Kyungwan look back at her. She was nearly crying. "Yoo-ssi, we're not going to kill anyone today."

Kyungwan sighed with relief but felt her blood run cold when Sana spoke again.

"You are."


End file.
